


Danganronpa: Hero's Despair

by BritanniaWind



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritanniaWind/pseuds/BritanniaWind
Summary: Waking up in a strange school, with no recollection of how they got there, Jesse and friends will have to find a way out or despair might just win.





	Danganronpa: Hero's Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning notes will be important please read them going forward. Thank you!

All Jesse could hear was a ringing noise. It sounded shrill like a school's bell going off and it startled him. Upon realizing he must have fallen asleep again in class he started apologizing. When he didn't hear any type of scolding from a teacher he stood up and glanced around the classroom.

The state of the room gave him a bit of a shock. There was no one but him there; all around him were hanging vines, with strange flowers, a few of the desks and chairs had them draped over them as well. The vegetation just seemed to swallow the room making it feel cramped but the overall feel was that of a jungle.

He had never been inside such a facility like this before. He needed answers about this place and would prefer them to be answered soon. 

He rubbed his face trying to wake up fully before making any major decisions that would come to bite him in the butt later. Grabbing a couple of seconds to rub the sleep away he decided to investigate and where better to start than the room he was standing in.

The room didn't contain much a couple of lockers, a clock, a podium and a white board. Without touching much of the strange flowers Jesse made his way to the lockers in the back corner. People occasionally leave informative items in them, so maybe his luck would get him a pamphlet or a backpack. Opening the locker he only found some cleaning supplies. With a long sigh he slammed the metal doors shut. Maybe the podium might have papers or something in regards to this place. The white board sure didn’t contain a lick of important information.

Making his way over the vegetation, he stood before the podium. Right in front of him was a card with simple lettering.

Assembly @ 10am Main Auditorium

It was all he had for a lead and currently nothing was screaming danger at him. Maybe this 'assembly' would be able to answer all his questions. 

With fifteen minutes left to find this auditorium, Jesse pocketed the card and began his trek to an unknown destination. Exiting the room he finds the halls were just as shocking as the classroom, metal and rock seemed to just surround him. Where on God’s earth was he? The large robot carcasses didn’t help his growing concern. He high tailed himself out of that hallway real quick. The quicker he got to his destination, the sooner he would get answers...hopefully.

Walking at a cautionary pace Jesse noticed the hallways began to change, rock and metal seemed to become mostly metal structures with linoleum tiles the farther he got towards the main areas. The robots seemed to pick up in their amounts, while their sizes seemed to decrease. Finding the area he needed to be wasn't as difficult as he initially thought, a lot of the hallways were cut off with security garage doors and once he reached the main hallway he started seeing signs pointing towards specific areas.

After a bit more searching he came to the double doors with a big sign stating it was the Main Auditorium. He didn't know what was behind these doors but he certainly knows it would change his life. With a single deep breath as encouragement he opened the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
